


Time for Processing

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Forgotten Journals [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Sleepy Cuddles, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: It happened so fast that Lana couldn't process what exactly was happening.After a few years... it got easier.





	Time for Processing

**Author's Note:**

> Again working on figuring out how to write zombie stories. 
> 
> It's so much harder than I thought. And i'm trying to force myself to stop doing so much humor. Don't get me wrong I love humor. But, I need to figure out how to write other genres. So here is another posting of a one-shot. 
> 
> I will be announcing important stuff too like the fate of a few stories and what I plan for the future. 
> 
> I am sorry it's taken me so long to do this. But, my life had to come first and I needed to figure things out.

The infection happened so fast that Lana couldn’t really process it at the time.

“Hurry!”

“I’m trying!” Lana wheezed, wincing at the agony in her legs and in her wrist. The man in front of her pushing her past her limit while keeping a death grip on her wrist. All around them people were running with fear in their eyes and tears running down their faces.

Lana looked over to the side to see the other soldiers like the man in front of her also running. Their guns close to their chest and a few turning around to fire at something behind them. Making those running scream or shout in terror at the gunshots.

But, the gunshots weren’t the thing the people were scared of.

No, it was the howling and savage growls they heard getting closer to their location.

“Move! Move!” the man in front shouted. Getting a few of the soldiers to let out a grunt of acknowledgment as they tried to escort their civilians to safety.

“THIS IS TEAM DELTA! REQUESTING AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION! I REPEAT! REQUESTING AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION!” a soldier shouted. Gripping the radio in their hand harshly as they continued to run for safety.

But, Lana could hear that no matter how much the soldier shouted into the radio. No one seemed to be answering their calls for help. Making the sinking feeling in her stomach go deeper and the cold in her veins feel like pure ice.

Just as they made it out of the alleyways and towards the evacuation site did everyone seem to falter. For right in front of them was an image of pure carnage and death. People were on the ground screaming with anguish as their flesh was torn off their bones and others convulsed as they slowly turned into the monsters around them.

The fire was spreading around the area and Lana watched with a gasp as a helicopter that was struggling to be in the sky slowly make a descent towards the ground.

“MOVE!” the soldiers shouted, and Lana was dragged behind a dumpster by the man guiding her. His body pressing harshly against hers while the two covered their ears. Lana could feel the shake for when the helicopter crashed into the ground along with the heat as it exploded into a raging ball of flames.

Even with her hands pressing against her ears she could still hear the screams of people and infected getting caught in the massive explosion. When it was all over she was disoriented and the soldier in front of her forced her up again.

“Shit,” he spoke, getting her to faintly look over and see… the bodies of both soldiers and civilians on the ground burnt and still.

Lana could almost feel the bile rushing up towards her throat and couldn’t help turning a bit in order to empty the contents of her stomach. The soldier beside her not saying anything as he continued to stare at the bodies of his comrades.

“We have to keep moving.” The soldier whispered. Pulling Lana up after she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

“Where?” Lana asked.

“We take shelter.” He informed, looking around and seeing radio from the soldier before on the ground. Reaching down to grab it and checking it over to see if it still worked. Letting out a sigh of relief when the radio crackled a bit to show it’s still in working conditions.

“… my… my apartment… is clo...se….” Lana whispered, getting a nod and motioning her to say where.

By the time Lana was in the somewhat safety of her own home. Her body was almost covered in grime and blood for when the soldier had to use his gun to take down a few infected. A few of those infected she recognized as her neighbors or coworkers.

All she could do was crumble to the floor as the soldier started using her furniture to barricade the door. She didn’t notice she was crying when she felt a towel press against her face in order wipe away the tears and blood that was on her.

“It’s going to be okay.” The soldier whispered and reassured. His presence the only comforting thing in the whole event.

“…. I… what’s your name?” Lana asked, realizing she never got the name of the man that protected her until now.

“My name is Takeshi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.”

“Shiro…,” Lana whispered, tasting the name on her lips. But, then her shoulders started to shake and tears started gushing out of her eyes. She sobbed into the soldier’s shoulder while the other comforted her.

“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” She chanted, gripping his shirt as memories flashed. How she was going to the evacuation site with her friends. How they got all separated when the infected started attacking them and how she watched people die right in front of her.

How everyone was dying all around her.

“Don’t worry,” Shiro reassured, holding her close as he looked out the window. Still hearing the cries for help and the cries of those dying a harrowing death.

And the howls of those who were turned.

“I won’t leave.”

The words sounded just like a promise.

* * *

 

After surviving a full year and 6 months of the infection Lana was finally able to process it.

It was hard to really swallow, but in a world painted red and teeth awaiting for your in every corner. One had to accept in order to survive and then live in the new world.

It was strenuous the first two months.

Both Shiro and herself held onto the hope that someplace out there was safe. In the first week, they had packed up everything they could before making the journey out. Shiro managing to get one of the abandoned military vehicles to work in order for them to leave the dying city.

On the radio, it said there as a safe evacuation site not too far from them. They had rushed over there as fast as they could with a few cars following them in also hopes to find salvation. But, by the time they got there, it was already overrun.

Too many people coming into one area for sanctuary. It's something of a repeated process for every so-called evacuation site or so-called safe haven. Even the few military bases Shiro went too were completely destroyed with no survivors on site.

It didn’t take too long for them to give up on finding an evacuation site or safe haven.

After that, it was uncertain decision they both needed to make.

After a few days staying put and collecting supplies did they finally come to a decision.

“Lana?”

“Yeah?”

“You awake?”

“…. No?” Lana whined, snuggling deeper in her pillow as the arm around her pulled her close. Her body shivering at the warmth and yet pressing closer in order to have more. Getting the man behind her to chuckle as she felt a chin nuzzled against her neck.

“Shiro, nooooooooooo. That is ticklish.” Lana whined, smacking the other a bit in order to get him to relent. But, that seemed to just encourage the other and Lana let out a string of laughter as she felt both lips and a slight stubble chin rub at her tickle her sensitive skin.

“We have to get up.”

“Ugha, can’t we have a lazy day?”

“Nope! You know what’s going to happen soon.”

“Ugha, brace ourselves winter is coming or some shit?” Lana grumbled, getting a hearty chuckle from the other behind her. For a moment the two stayed in bed in order to soak up the comfort of their limbs entangling with each other.

But, Shiro was right in the fact they couldn’t slack off. For winter was coming and it is the first one in their new world. The two want to be prepared for anything that could happen. While supply runs seemed to always be successful they knew it would last for so long.

Already they’ve met with some unsavory survivors.

“Are we taking the pack?”

“No, not this time. We almost got into a bad situation yesterday when one of them barked and startled a whole nest of infected.”

“Ugha, I miss that sweater,” Lana whined, remember how the orange sweater was completely covered in blood to the point where she just threw it to the fire barrels outside.

“I know,” Shiro whispered, kissing her cheeks in apology. Making Lana roll her eyes as she scooted a bit to now be facing the other. Placing a kiss on the dark scar that was across his face.

A scar he got while protecting her from a group of survivors.

A scar… and…

“Lana, I know what you’re thinking.”

“What? No!”

“Lana, it wasn’t your fault.”

“… what are you physic?”

“Maybe.” Shiro chuckled, his eyes watching as Lana placed her hand on the finally healed stump that used to be a full arm. An arm that was gladly sacrificed to prevent Lana from being bitten and also to prevent her from having to be alone in this world.

It was grueling few months for Shiro had lost a lot of blood and soon got sick from an infection. But, Lana did everything she could to ensure Shiro’s survival. Thankfully, luck had finally gifted them with hope in the arrival of a few survivors.

With one being a doctor that helped the next few weeks in getting Shiro back on his feet.

Speaking of others…

WHAM! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

“Incoming,” Lana mumbled, bracing for impact as a tiny body slammed into them. Immediately wiggling in order to be in the middle of the two.

“I’m hungry!” Was the half whisper and half shout.

“Hi hungry, I’m Dad.” Shiro grinned, getting groans from Lana and the small child.

“Keith, I’ll make you something in a bit,” Lana whined, but instead got the child to poke at her cheek instantly. This caused Lana to look at Shiro for mercy only to see the traitor give her a light kiss on her lips before getting up from the bed.

This seems to spur the child on and Keith continued to whine at Lana until the woman finally got up. The raven-haired spitfire clinging to her like a baby koala bear as she started making her way towards their kitchen.

Getting a few canines and felines to look up from where they were resting.

“You all get food!” Lana stated, watching as two cats look at her expectantly.

“Me first! Me first!” Keith demanded, making Lana grin as she ruffled the child’s hair. Lana got to work in the kitchen making the small group food. Hearing a few thumps upstairs signaling that Hunk and Shay must have also gotten up because of the twins.

Black, their loyal king Shepherd, walked in to herd Keith away from Lana as she cooked. Getting a few rewarding pats on the head from her as Keith started to go into the living room in order to place a movie on the TV.

It wasn’t like they could watch any shows with the cable being out after the first six months of the infection. Not even the news stations were on anymore.

“It’s the end of the world as we know it.’ Lana thought, rubbing the back of her ankle as she got the soup and rice ready. Their breakfast usually consisting of plain white rice and miso soup. No one wanting a heavy breakfast for the amount of running they’ll be doing.

Of course, Lana had protein bars at the ready beside their forks.

By the time she as finished Shiro came in freshly shaven and dressed. Giving Lana another kiss before heading to Keith to play with him a bit.

‘Mama… I hope you would be proud of me.’ She thought, looking over to the side to the photograph of her family. Almost tearing up a bit as she looked at each smiling face with an aching heart. Knowing that they could possibly be either alive, dead, or infected.

Lana looked back to see Shiro smiling at Keith and kissing him on the head before working to feed the many animals they’ve saved since coming to the city. Cooing at the cats that come to rub at his leg or a few scratches to the dogs. Keith immediately rushing to grab the fish food in order to feed the many aquariums around the home before chirping at the few birds that were in their own room.

‘Everything will be fine.’ Lana thought, looking at the beautiful ring on her finger as she continued to make the warm and delicious smelling soup. The rice beside her showing that it was almost done and the cups being filled with a rare liquid that was fresh juice.

“Alright, boys! Dinner is ready!” Lana called, setting the food on the table. Making sure to give a little more for Shiro and Keith. Keith almost seemed to teleport in his seat with a happy gleam in his eyes. Reaching for the protein bar first only to freeze when Lana gave him a stern look.

“Okay,” Keith spoke, eating the rice and soup first.

“Looks great honey,” Shiro spoke, sitting down at the table and giving her hand a squeeze.

Lana gave a bright smile before she also started eating her food. A light heart chatter echoing in the room as they explained the plans for the day.

It took awhile for Lana to process the infection

But, it didn’t take long for her to fall in love with a man that makes her feel safe and warm.

It didn’t take her long to begin a family with the small child they found in the world of decay.

It didn’t take her long to have a home.

“Lana?” Shiro asked, looking at her with concern making Lana laugh as she waved it off. Cooing at Keith as he wiggled his way onto her lap.

“It’s nothing… just… processing.” Lana explained, getting Shiro to laugh at her own inside joke as they all held each other tightly.

There were still dangers outside of their apartment walls and boarded up windows. There were still infected that roamed the streets just waiting to take a bite out of them. There were still other survivors who were just as cruel as the infected and wouldn’t hesitate in any decision they make.

Even now Lana could hear a mighty roar from an infected nearby. Getting a few growls from the dogs and a scared whimper from Keith.

“It’s okay Keith. We’re here. We’re here.” Lana whispered, holding the child close while Shiro brought them into his arms. His eyes looking deep into her own with emotions of love and devotion.

“We won’t leave.”


End file.
